


¿Qué demonios es lo de la gallina?

by Mdnight_Juliet



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Broken Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Loneliness, Memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdnight_Juliet/pseuds/Mdnight_Juliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Mark Zuckerberg sólo existen dos tipos de noticias: las que te alegran el día, y las que te lo parten en dos. Él ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer bien en qué se diferencian la una de la otra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué demonios es lo de la gallina?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de toda la peli. Inspirado parcialmente por "The Mess I Made" de Parachute. Y como siempre, en mi mente no es slash.

Mark siempre supo que nunca volvería a mirar a una gallina de la misma manera. No importaba si estaba viva o cocinada en pepitoria por las manos maestras de su madre, siempre pensaría al verla que esa gallina podía ser un pariente cercano de la gallina que Eduardo se vio obligado a portar durante su iniciación en el Phoenix. Sabía que era un pensamiento estúpido y pseudo-infantil, pero no podía evitarlo: sus ojos se abrían ligeramente debido a la sorpresa y una sonrisa nostálgica aparecía dibujada en su rostro.

Recuerda aquella tarde en su habitación de Kirkland, esa misma mañana le habían pasado el Harvard Crimson, el periódico de la universidad, donde se podía leer perfectamente que el cofundador de la reciente red social universitaria de Harvard, Thefacebook, había sido acusado de maltrato animal e incitación al canibalismo al ser avistado en un restaurante chino alimentando a una gallina a base de trozos de pollo con almendras. Nunca lo reconoció ante Eduardo, ni lo haría, pero a simple vista, la noticia consiguió sacarle una genuina sonrisa: era de locos, ¿quién demonios había escrito una noticia tan absurda?

Sí, era cierto, habían ido a cenar a un restaurante con Dustin y Chris, y puede que Eduardo no se hubiera parado a pensar en lo que le estaba dando de comer a la gallina pero, ¿forzarla al canibalismo? Le hizo gracia la imagen mental de Eduardo con una gallina encadenada al más puro estilo de Kubrick mientras le abría el pico al animal y le servía unos McNuggets de pollo mientras reía a estridentes carcajadas. Mark se mordió los labios conteniendo una risa y decidió que iba a hacer sufrir un poquito a Wardo esa tarde. Y lo hizo.

El brasileño estaba realmente nervioso mientras Mark le leía la noticia lo más serio que podía, recordándole que había puesto en peligro a la empresa con su mala conducta. Cuanto más se desesperaba Eduardo, cuanto más intentaba disculparse con cualquier argumento, más le costaba a Mark contener una carcajada al presenciar una escena tan absolutamente cómica. Pero no lo hizo, se contentó con intercambiar una mirada divertida con Dustin cuando Eduardo tenía el rostro enterrado en las palmas de sus manos mientras se repetía que eso no le podía estar pasando a él.

Sabía perfectamente que los actos de Eduardo no habían puesto en peligro la empresa ni mucho menos, y sabía que la noticia ya universitariamente conocida como la "facebook-gallina" era probablemente la más estúpida que había leído y totalmente indigna del periódico de la universidad más prestigiosa del mundo, pero sabía que era de esos momentos que recordarían con cariño cuando la red social fuera lo suficientemente sólida como para que nadie pudiera tumbarla con rumores de cafetería.

De esto ya habían pasado unos meses cuando Mark Zuckerberg recibió una llamada de Sean Parker. Esa llamada.

Mark se encontraba a solas en las recién inauguradas oficinas de Facebook, donde había comenzaba la fiesta por el millón de usuarios registrados, aunque Mark nunca recordaría esa noche por ese motivo sino por otro mucho más agridulce. Ésa había sido la noche en que su mejor amigo le había llamado a gritos desde el otro lado de la habitación con una voz de ira que él nunca había conocido; la noche en que éste había agarrado su laptop y lo había arrojado con fiereza hasta el escritorio, dejándolo inservible; había sido la noche en que había plantado cara a los insultos y al odio de quien había sido su mejor amigo, su único amigo, la noche en que supo que nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Sentado en la silla de su escritorio, Mark se pasaba la punta de los dedos por debajo de los párpados, intentando contener unas lágrimas fugitivas antes siquiera de que tuvieran oportunidad de escapar de su encierro cuando sonó el teléfono. El chico se sobresaltó ligeramente y, tras comprobar de dónde venía ese estridente sonido, descolgó el teléfono móvil y se lo llevó a la oreja para oír las últimas noticias de Sean Parker.

Lo primero que oyó fue un frenético y desesperado "no vas a creer lo que ha pasado". Después vino todo lo demás.

Mark sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, que el mundo parecía temblar por un instante y las palabras que siempre había usado de una forma tan elocuente desaparecían para dar paso a un silencio en el que las palabras de Sean Parker se repetían una y otra vez en su mente sin que él se viera capaz de entenderlas, ni mucho menos de aceptarlas: drogas, alcohol, una fiesta salvaje con menores de por medio.

\- Joder… - fue lo único que escapó de los labios del joven Zuckerberg.

Oyó a Sean disculparse al otro lado del teléfono, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto como siempre hacía con las cuestiones más dispares, intentando hacer ver que había sido una encerrona, que alguien le había tendido una trampa, llegando a acusar al propio Eduardo, pero Mark ya no le escuchaba: nunca volvería a hacerlo.

El joven colgó el teléfono y miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que pudiera explicarle cómo Sean Parker había llegado a esa situación de descontrol, no sólo propio, sino también a nivel profesional; cómo era posible que Eduardo, que siempre estuvo ahí para Facebook, ya no estuviera ni fuera a estarlo jamás. Con un cansado suspiro, mientras las luces de la gran sala se apagaban a su alrededor, Mark giró su silla lentamente hasta

Un final club propio. Con Eduardo y él mismo de presidentes. Eso era lo que siempre había querido, no el dinero, no la popularidad mediática, ni las fiestas con los ángeles de Victoria's Secret… Entonces recordó lo de la gallina.

Esa noticia, si se podía llamarla así, había conseguido dibujar una divertida sonrisa en su cara tras dieciocho horas ininterrumpidas de escribir líneas de código; había llamado a Dustin y a Chris y se habían leído el artículo unos a otros entre carcajadas mientras pensaban la cara de pasmo que se le quedaría a Eduardo cuando le dijeran, con el aire más solemne del mundo, que Thefacebook estaba en peligro de quiebra debido a su deplorable conducta respecto al mundo animal.

Esta otra noticia, en cambio, había conseguido que la ocupada mente del joven informático se quedara en blanco por unos instantes, que sintiera el peso del mundo caer sobre sus frágiles hombros, que el aire pareciera haber desaparecido de sus pulmones mientras trataba de asimilar una noticia que nunca hubiera esperado de aquel que le había llevado a él y a Facebook a lo más alto. Le había sumido en un silencio tan absoluto que hasta había podido oír el cesar de los latidos de su corazón por un instante, y las ligeras bocanadas de aire que daba su cuerpo sin que él apenas lo advirtiera en un intento por volver a la normalidad.

Lo de la gallina le había alegrado el día, aquella otra noticia le había partido en dos.

Entonces se lamentó de haber llevado las cosas de esa manera, de haber apartado de su lado a Eduardo, quien había visto nacer a la empresa y sentido todas las expectativas que Mark tenía en ella. Sean Parker había traído los contactos, el prestigio, las fiestas y las chicas, pero se había llevado el "the" de "thefacebook", se había llevado la mitad de "facebook", se había llevado a Eduardo, y Mark no había hecho nada por evitarlo.

Ahora se enfrentaba al desastre que él mismo había creado.

Lentamente, el joven Zuckerberg se giró en su silla hasta ver las cajas con el logotipo de Facebook que le habían traído hace un par de horas. Tomó una de ellas, la abrió, y extrajo una de las decenas de pequeñas tarjetas de visita que la caja contenía. En la misma se podía leer con claridad:

Mark Zuckerberg: yo soy el presi, mamón

Sí, lo era: era el CEO y fundador de Facebook, la red social más famosa del mundo, y el multimillonario más joven del mismo, pero ¿a qué precio lo había logrado? En esos momentos, mientras contemplaba la tarjeta de visita de su empresa con su nombre impreso en ella, Mark Zuckerberg no pudo evitar preguntarse si todo eso había merecido realmente la pena.


End file.
